gamblefishfandomcom-20200213-history
Aoto
Aoto is a student of Shishidō Academy and is a member of the Third Year Public Morals Committee.Gamble Fish Manga: Chapter 1, Page 27 He is the first student to be challenged and defeated by Tomu Shirasagi upon his arrival at the school. Personality Appearance Plot Shishidō Entrance arc After Tomu Shirasagi's bet with Mika Shishidō, Aoto takes a group of his friends into classroom 2-A to confront him, aiming to solve the issue before it becomes anything big.Gamble Fish Manga: Chapter 1, Page 27 Though his friends get angry at Tomu's condescending attitude, Aoto keeps them back, telling Tomu not to go near Mika again. However, Tomu comments on Aoto's eyes, telling him they look like eyes of a person who think they're always right. With this, Aoto gets angry but before anything more happens, Tomu suggests a game: they will hide a 100 yen coin and list 10 possible locations it could be on cards and Tomu will be required to find it within one minute or else he loses.Gamble Fish Manga: Chapter 1, Pages 28-31 Aoto agrees on the condition that Tomu leave the room and have to search 20 cards instead of 10. Tomu compliments Aoto's preparedness and exits the room, as Aoto orders everyone to search for anything Tomu may have used to bug the room.Gamble Fish Manga: Chapter 1, Pages 32-34 Upon finished the search and hiding the coin, Aoto allows a blindfolded Tomu to return. Suprised, Aoto asks if he will really search while blindfolded, to which Tomu reminds him he can read their energy. Handing the cards to Kazuki, Aoto starts the timer and watches as Tomu tires to identify the right location. To his surprise, Tomu does not move, instead opting to give them a speech, to which Aoto tells everyone he is desperate. Surprisingly, Tomu begins whispering to Kazuki, causing Aoto to wonder if he really knows something.Gamble Fish Manga: Chapter 1, Pages 37-43 Kazuki exclaims that Tomu is right, causing Aoto and the other boys to wonder what he is right about. With that, Tomu removes his blindfold and with 20 seconds left, heads to his destination. At a clock on the wall, Tomu stops and pulls up a desk, using it to climb up and, as he finds what he is looking for, Aoto angrily tells him to stop just as time runs out. Upon getting back the the floor, Aoto is confronted by Tomu, who states he never wrote the true location of the coin on his cards, causing him to sweat out of nervousness.Gamble Fish Manga: Chapter 1, Pages 44-49 Angry, Aoto reveals that writing the true location wasn't in the rules and that he exploited a loophole, asking Tomu how he knew the real location if it wasn't an option. Tomu reveals that Kazuki knew, causing Aoto to confront him, to which Kazuki reveals that all Tomu said was that one of their flies was down. Tomu explains that he used that in order to make everyone look at where the coin was, but since none looked at a card, he knew there wasn't a true card. Tomu's further revelation of how Aoto's own rules helped him win cause Aoto a deal of frustration, making him realize he dug his own grave. With that, Tomu claims his victory, much to Aoto's anger.Gamble Fish Manga: Chapter 1, Pages 50-58 Skills References Category:Characters